


Sifgeld

by Keenir



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thor Movies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Earth, <b><i>weregeld</i></b> {literally "man-payment"} is the idea of recompense and restitution for killing a man.  The exact amount is determined by status and occupation.</p>
<p>On Asgard, a <i><b>weregeld</b></i> is less complex to determine, though it is more absolute.</p>
<p>...and Sif is wanting to pay it.  Whether anyone else likes it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sifgeld

The spirits of the Warriors Three were down, having just now been informed by the newly-crowned Loki that his first action as King cannot be to undo the last action of the prior King - that Loki could not undo Thor's banishment.

"Weregeld," Sif stated in her loudest non-shouting non-screaming voice.

"Oh?" Loki asked, intrigued.

_She's probably saved up more treasure from her share of what we gathered over the courses of all our adventures,_ Volstagg considered.

"I will pay for the ending of Thor's banishment, personally," Sif stated calmly.

"And what do you offer up that is equal to either Thor or his sin?" Loki asked, curious.

"Myself."

Even Fandral could not fail to see the look that crossed Loki's face at that point.

"You offer...?" Loki asked, just so there was no question and no doubt later.

"Enthrall me, demote me to be a serving girl, kill me, sell me to the Dwarves, take me apart organ by organ," Sif said. "I surrender myself as payment."

Loki pretended to consider this - they could all tell that he was not really thinking it over, they knew him that well - before he informed Sif of his decision:

"No."

"You may not refuse," Sif said.

"On the contrary. I have several starting points to refuse - I am King; you made the offer to me; it is my decision which you hoped your offer would affect. And my answer is No."

"Very well," she said, and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Fandral asked.

"Midgard. To trade places with Thor," Sif said. "If I cannot pay his fine to remove his sin, then I will shoulder the penalty upon my shoulders so his are lightened."

"I refuse that offer as well," Loki informed her.

"It was no offer, my King."

"Then I refute the suggestion. You are _not_ to leave Asgard. _That_ is my command."

"I am a soldier," Sif said. "My entire life has been spent in the service of Asgard and Its role in ruling and leading the Nine Worlds. I have spilled blood, my own and otherwise, for Asgard and for the royal family of which you are a part. And of which Thor is a part." She looked from Loki to each of the Warriors Three before returning her gaze at him. "And as I would die to preserve the life of you and your brother, so too will I shoulder the fault of the same."

"You would spare my brother Thor from learning the lessons which our father the Allfather banished him to Midgard so he would learn?" Loki asked.

"Would I not be an object lesson, o King?"

_Yes you would, damn you._ And seeing Sif resuming her heading for the exit of the room, "Take not one step further," Loki asked of her.

"Heimdall wouldn't let her pass," Fandral said.

Sif chuckled. "My _brother_ cannot stop me. Thus I advise your lordship not to have him hurt himself in the attempt."

"We will stop you," Hogun said.

"Like the Warriors Three - or the rest of us - stopped the Frost Giants in Jotunheim? Odin saved us all."

"Yes, he did," Loki agreed, stepping down from his throne. "And in his absence, I am his successor."

"Then this small one humbly asks you accept my payment, my lord," Sif said. "Because I am giving weregeld for Thor whether you accept it or not. By substitution or by recompense, I will have him back here, where he belongs."

**~~~**

_The attempt to stop her, failed utterly,_ Loki mused as the medics tutted and tended to the wounds of himself, the Warriors Three, and Heimdall.

"Brother?" Thor's voice carried into the room faster than Thor could come inside. "What has happened here?"

"Thor?" Fandral asked. "How did you get here?"

"Sif came to Midgard and informed me that my presence was requested. She offered to remain behind and guard my Hammer."

"She is not near it," Heimdall said, then resumed trying to shoo away a gaggle of nurses.

"Can you see where she is?" Thor asked.

"I cannot. I have never been able to see where in the Worlds my relatives are - their spaces are hidden to me," glaring at Loki.

Loki thought, _Wait,_ that's _why you didn't get alarmed that I disappeared from time to time? You thought Sif and I... Oh this is rich. Or would be, were it not so dejected._

Frowning, Thor asked, "Why are the five of you injured so?"

When he received the explanation, Thor's face fell further than it had previously.

**Author's Note:**

> Right now, I have no idea what's going to happen - if this will be another multi-chapter or a one-off, if its a crossover, or will remain within the bounds of Thor alone.  
> All I _do_ know, is that my Sif muse wanted me to write this down.


End file.
